


[Podfic de] El chico de mis sueños

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco tiene un sueño, Estilo poético, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prosa Poética, Séptimo Curso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic de "El chico de mis sueños" por OTPshipper98Para el intercambio HD Owlpost de 2020Resumen original de la autora:En una ocasión, Draco Malfoy soñó algo muy particular: soñó con un chico recostado sobre su pecho.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	[Podfic de] El chico de mis sueños

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/gifts).
  * Inspired by [El chico de mis sueños](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166955) by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:04:15
  * **File Size:** 4 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pWDYDKG0uvLmRnNuezgllJUzfF9nTeVr/view?usp=sharing)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1n4hM9RyczxHkRFiGE04E3F7DlclIQapX/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_El chico de mis sueños_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166955)
  * **Author:** [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Additional Credits:** Cover image: Christopher Campbell on unsplash.com; Font: Barbecue by Billy Argel at 1001fonts.com 




End file.
